Te Amo y Siempre Lo Hare
by Rosalina MX
Summary: Pasaron 3 años desde la pelea con deep blue y muchas cosas pasaron y vino de visita tora el hermano mayor a ichigo vienen 3 chicos y también los cyniclones y un chico que parece conoce a ichigo cuales parejas sobrevivirán KXI TXP PXL y otras mas :3
1. La Noticia Y Tora un mew mas

RMX: Holiss este es mi nuevo fanfic de TMM y pues que dicen iniciamos (pregunta curiosa)

Ichigo: sip pero antes di que será y te olvidas de algo no (dice con una sonrisa)

RMX: bueno será… (interrumpida)

Kisshu: Kisshu x ichigo principal Pai x lettuce y taruto x pudding (dice con una sonrisa entrando corriendo como loco)

RMX: oye (dice enojada parándose) bueno ichigo di el disclaimer

Kisshu: oye eso lo digo yo (cruzando los brazos haciendo pucheros y enojado)

RMX: no porque me tiraste zopenco (dice enojada)

Ichigo: ya no pelen bueno RMX no es dueña de TMM solo de los personajes que ella invente

RMX: a la historia (moviendo los brazos en "e" en cursiva)

La noticia y Tora un mew

La chica gato caminaba hacia su trabajo con tristeza en el rostro pero lo disimulaba bien

Entro al café y sin saludar se fue alos vestidores pero se veía tristeza en su rostro la cual se veía profunda pues su novio la había estado engañando y no le decían nada a nadie, solo se fue separando de ellos y ahora es solitaria como zakuro pero más triste termino de vestirse y se bajó y lo único que hizo fue pararse en una pared con cara de nada me importa y los brazos cruzados.

-ichigo ¿estás bien?-pregunto con timidez la peli-verde acercándose a la líder

-huh, hai-dijo asintiendo insegura volteando a verla la peli-roja

-¿vale?-dijo insegura lettuce con confusión retirándose

En la cocina

-no le has dicho ¿verdad?-pregunto curioso keiichiro

-no pero no falta mucho-dijo el rubio saliendo para ver a las chicas

-bien llego temprano asi que abramos el café parece que ya llegan-ordeno Ryo

-hai-dijeron al unisolo todas

-bienvenidos al café mew por favor pasen-dijeron con una sonrisa

-muchas gracias, oh hola ichigo-chan-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Nya?-dijo con confusión la peli-roja-ah! tora-kun ¡-exclamo alarmada

-hola-dijo sonriente-me extrañastes-dijo burlón

-nya claro que te extrañe-dijo abrazándolo-pero que haces aquí se supone que deberías estar entrenando en china-dijo preocupada separándose un poco de su abrazo

Desde un pasillo se admiraba una mirada asesina y aura sombría

-qué crees que haces-dijo furioso el rubio (no mal piensen solo la quiere como hermana ¬.¬)

-¿eh no puedo abrazar a mi onee-chan?- dijo triste tora

-¡onee-chan!- dijeron al unisolo todos menos los hermanos

-sip se los presento-dijo agarrando el brazo de tora –él es tora Momomiya mi hermano-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro(N/A: tora es como ichigo pero chico: cabello rojo ojos cafés piel crema pero este es mayor fuerte delgado y claro guapo)

-vaya murciélago viejo asi que tienes un hermano-dijo una voz infantil de niño

-taru-taru-dijo pudding abalanzándose a "Taru-taru"

-no me llames asi-dijo enojado y sonrojado el cyniclon

-Pai-san-dijo sonrojada lettuce

-huh, hola lettuce-dijo Pai serio (N/A: el amargado nunca cambia de gestos, bueno nada más por lettuce pero es raro en el XD)

-¿koneko-chan?-dijo una voz que apenas iba llegando con mucho ánimo y este se fue bajando junto con su tono -¿quién es el?- dijo Kisshu pero fue ignorado

-Kisshu-dijo ichigo sorprendida

-¿quién es el?- dijo Kisshu pero fue ignorado de nuevo

-oigan, ¿qué hacen aquí?-dijo mint

-¿quién es el?- dijo Kisshu pero fue ignorado otra vez

-eso se los quería comentar ellos dijeron que vendrían y hay otra noticia-dijo serio el rubio

-¿quién es el?- dijo Kisshu pero fue ignorado aún más irritado

-¿otra?-dijo confundida ichigo separándose por fin de tora-bien, ¿Cuál es?-dijo con duda

-hay señales de una nueva mew pero aparecen de repente y desaparecen y es muy extraño-dijo serio ryo

-¿quién es el?- dijo Kisshu pero esta vez furioso y gritando

-esa pregunta debería hacerla yo ¿no creen?-dijo confuso el peli-rojo

-en eso tienes razón pero es muy confuso y si te lo digo ellos me mataran-dijo ichigo-espera Tora no te muevas-dijo alarmada ichigo viendo el brazo de Tora -tienen que ver esto-dijo agarrando el brazo de tora en su muñeca venia la misma marca a la de ichigo pero roja y con un rayo pasándola por la mitad

-t-t-tora-kun-dijo paralizad la peli-roja-eres un mew mew-dijo alarmada

-¿Qué soy un qué?-dijo confuso

-jajaja-dijo taruto-tendrás que decir una frase afeminada ahora jajaja-dijo burlón

-¿Qué?-dijo aún más confundido

-pero shirogane-san ¿Cómo es esto posible?-dijo alarmada ichigo

-mmm… no se- dijo serio ryo

De la nada apareció masha y le dio unas katanas a tora

-¿Qué diablos?-dijo aún más confundido- alguien me dice ¿qué demonios pasa aquí?-dijo alarmado

-yo te digo al fin y al cabo ya estas involucrado -dijo suspirando ichigo-mira te acuerdas que en los 14 años y estaba muy cansada-dijo y tora asintió-pues es que somos mews o superhéroes pero con ADN de animal mint, lettuce, pudding y zakuro-dijo señalando a cada una- y parece que eres uno como nosotras, ellos-dijo señalando alos cyniclones –son cyniclones extraterrestres que trataron de dominar el mundo taru-to, Pai y Kisshu y esta es nuestra base pero es un café y tenemos que trabajar aquí y ellos-dijo señalando a ryo y keiichiro- son los genios o jefes del proyecto mew ryo shirogane y keiichiro akasakasan y shirogane-san se puede transformar en gato-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué tu qué?-dijeron todos menos ichigo y ryo

-si pero tu igual ichigo-chan-dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-nya no me lo recuerdes-dijo triste

-y ¿cómo se transforman en gato?- pregunto curioso kish

-ichigo si la besan y yo cuando quieran pero yo nomas por 10 minutos y ichigo digamos para siempre claro a menos que la vuelvan a besar-dijo burlón ryo- ah y para colmo te salen orejas y cola de gato ichigo-dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro

-mmm… me pregunto cómo te verías de gato koneko-chan-dijo acercándose a ichigo pero un puñetazo lo detuvo

-ni siquiera pienses en hacerlo orejas de elfo-dijo furioso tora abrazando a ichigo

-tora-kun-dijo sorprendida ichigo-jeje parece que tengo un guarda espaldas personal-dijo riendo

-pero como le salen las orejas a ichigo-pregunto con una sonrisa descarada kisshu

-bien les dire pero antes aten a tora y a Kisshu -dijo serio asintieron y como se quejaba mucho lo tuviero que pegar cinta en la boca-bien aquí vamos-dijo y tomo a ichigo de la cintura le tomo de la barbilla y se acerco a su boca pero no la beso y la miro a los ojos con una mirada intensa

-ryiijfv shihioher tegh bswhued af afecdgyy yhfvy ujhadgui- se quejaban mirando esta escena

Y salieron sus orejas y cola

-y asi salen-dijo victorioso ryo soltando a ichigo-es cuando su corazón se acelera o se asusta demasiado-dijo sonriente-ya pueden desatarlos-dijo hiéndase a la cocina

-bueno parece que tora-kun ya me puedes enfrentar-dijo sonriente ichigo con las orejas y colita moviéndose

-ja, crees que se me ha olvidado como me ganaste siendo un año menor que yo pero te lo advierto he entrenado mucho y esta vez no me ganaras y oculta esas orejas se ven raras-dijo serio y enojado y burlón

-que se ven raras-dijo triste tocándose sus orejitas

-no koneko-chan se te ven adorables-dijo asercandose a ichigo

-enserio-dijo sorprendida

-si te ves realmente adorable sabes-dijo en el oido

-ejem bueno no me has contestado ichigo vas a pelear oh no-dijo serio tora

-nada de peleas en el café-dijo saliendo de la cocina ryo

-mmm… vale pero si pierdes ¿qué me darás?- pregunto burlona

-mmm… que tal una malteada-dijo pensativo

-vale-dijo con una sonrisa

-nada de peleas en el café- dijo serio ryo desde la cocina

-bueno será fuera-dijo tomando a ichigo por la muñeca y llevándola afuera pero algo lo detuvo o a ichigo y voltio y lo único que vio fue que de la otra muñeca un cyniclon la había agarrado a ichigo y jalado hacia ella lo que hizo que la soltara tora y volteada a ver esta escena.

-a donde crees que la llevas ella tiene que trabajar aquí adentro –dijo enojado kish-además quien eres tú para llevarte a ichigo-dijo aún más irritado abrazándola

-yo tengo más derecho que nadie para estar con ichigo-dijo serio y furioso arrebatándola de sus manos

-ja quien eres su…-fue interrumpido pero la logro quitar pero no acercar

-¡ya basta!-dijo furiosa-Kisshu ya cálmate-dijo viéndolo con enojo-tú también onii-san-dijo furiosa volteando a ver al peli-rojo

-¿onii-san?-dijo confundido

-si soy su hermano mayor Tora Momomiya y ¿tu?-dijo serio

-ouch, soy Kisshu Ikitahashi gomenasai no sabía que eras su hermano y…-dijo avergonzado

-bien pero que relación tienes con mi hermana-dijo aún más serio casi como Pai (N/A: cuanta seriedad tiene que ser para parecerse a la de Pai)

-am… como decírtelo pues…-Kisshu le conto toda la historia (N/A: todo el anime en otras palabras) a tora y casi lo mata en la parte que le robo su primer beso a ichigo

-restauramos nuestro planeta y quedamos como amigos- dijo con una sonrisa

Tora estaba en blanco paralizado en otras palabras

-_le robe su primer beso a_ _ichigo_- esas palabras quedaron en su cabeza y lo atormentaban

Pow

Se escuchó caer algo al piso y ese era tora

-¿qué le paso?-pregunto alarmada sentándose en el suelo junto a tora

-am… le conté algo-dijo nervioso rascándose la nuca

-mmm…-dijo acurrucándose más en ichigo

-parece que ya reacciona-dijo feliz

-n-n-nabiki-dijo confundido

-¿eh?-dijo con el ceño fruncido-tora despertaste-dijo feliz y este se levantó y frunció el ceño

-nabiki-dijo feliz abrazando a ichigo-nabiki no sabes cuánto te extrañe-dijo casi gritando

-tora-kun-dijo asombrada-3 cosa no soy nabiki, quien es nabiki, y que te dijo kish para que te desmayaras-dijo burlona

-Mmm… esto…-dijo nervioso sonrojado y soltando a ichigo-primero ella es una amiga con la que entrene en china y él me dijo algo muy interesante-dijo con mirada asesina a kish

-sí y que era –dijo curiosa

-algo que tendrás que explicarme en casa jovencita yo estoy a cargo ya que mama y papa se fueron de vacaciones por 3 meses y piensan que harás una fiesta y papa quiere saber que no llevaras chicos a casa-dijo orgulloso

-mama sabe que tú te llevaste la cámara que tiene sus fotos de boda y ella la estuvo buscando y estuvo preocupada por ella-dijo levantando una ceja y burlona

-Mmm… esto te quiero hermanita te llevo a donde tú quieras-dijo con la típica gotita anime

-jeje seguiré trabajando-dijo volviendo a trabajar

-hablando del trabajo ustedes 4 tendrán que trabajar-dijo ryo aventadores su uniforme

-! ¿Qué? ¡- dijeron al unisolo los cyniclones

-por mi bien al cabo tendré que hacerlo quiera oh no-dijo serio tora

-nya que bien trabajaremos juntos tora-kun-dijo sonriente ichigo y volviendo a trabajar

-vayan a cambiarse-dijo ryo

-vale-dijeron al unisolo el uniforme era un pantalón del color de su cabello y una playera blanca y un chaleco del color del cabello

-woao se ven way-dijo sonriente ichigo pero antes dijo empujando a todos a la cocina-ryo dijo que quería hablar con ustedes espero que salgan con vida de ahí-dijo burlona y volviendo a trabajar

-si quieren trabajar aquí tendrán que parecer humanos-dijo serio ryo

-pero yo soy humano-dijo confundido tora

-contigo hablare de otra cosa importante tora-dijo serio ryo- y para parecer humanos tomen esto dura 24 horas-dijo dándoles unas pastillas

-ah no seré un conejillo de indias de nuevo-dijo taruto enojado

-no te apures ya fueron probadas-dijo seria ichigo-y si lo preguntan si yo fui el conejillo pero ya acepte no fue sin mi voluntad-dijo aún más seria

-ven y como que aceptaste tú te ofreciste-dijo burlón

-enserio yo acepte no me ofrecí y tengo pruebas aruto si no mal recuerdo un gato azul con un pañuelito verde que se coló por mi ventana y durmió conmigo ah una cosa ¿sigo sin saber quién es?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona que ocultaba bien

-algún día lo sabrás-dijo nervioso ryo

-ryo shirogane-dijeron dos personas con aura sombria -preparate a morir-dijeron abalanzándose sobre ryo y empezando a pelear

-vaya esto si me sirve-dijo ichigo grabando todo-pero tampoco soy mala-dijo con una sonrisa

-ya cálmense déjenlo en paz chicos-dijo quitando a tora y Kisshu de encima de ryo-no por pervertido-dijo corriendo tras ryo y regresaron persiguiendo un gato

-aruto-dijo agarrando al gato-aruto que haces aquí pero mírate-dijo acurrucando el gato en su pecho

-tu- dijo aun sombrío

-ya déjenlo en paz al pobre de aruto, ven yo te cuidare-dijo saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose a la habitación de ryo

En la habitación de ryo

-estuvo cerca no-dijo seria ichigo

-si gracias, pero porque lo hicistes-dijo curioso ryo

-me lo debías y quería hablar contigo a solas-dijo seria

-bien dilo-dijo curioso

-dije a solas-dijo seria abriendo la puerta

-ahhh-dijo Kisshu cayendo

-echen paja-dijo tora cayendo con Kisshu

-vaya los chismosos del siglo pero ese truco es viejo intenten una nuevo vale-dijo burlona

-como nos descubriste- dijeron al unisolo

-los oí cuando caminabas por las escaleras y no hicistes la técnica del escondite que nunca te descubran y no fue muy difícil-dijo golpeando con un dedo la frente de tora-y kish de ti la verdad no me lo esperaba-dijo un poco decepcionada

-bueno no era mi intención solo quería decirle algo a ryo y a Kisshu a solas-dijo enojado tora

-vale los dejare solos-dijo saliendo ichigo y volviendo a trabajar

-vale se fue-dijo y después suspirando tora-verán no se tienen que ver con ichigo pero no permitiré que le hagan lo mismo que mabaka -dijo furioso tora

-¿cómo que lo mismo?-dijo curioso ryo

-si como yo si no mal recuerdo ellos eran felices juntos-dijo triste kish

-el rompió con ella dijo que no la amaba Masaya era mi amigo y cuando me entere de su engaño vi a ichigo sería demasiado para ser verdad-dijo serio y enojado tora

-si ella no es igual que antes, ella ya no saca su sonrisa se comporta más solitaria y fría solo saca sonrisas falsas y no tengo idea que le pasa y si se lo que piensas pero no, no me gusta ichigo solo se parece a mi hermana menor que murió y por eso la sobreprotejo y la fastidio-dijo pensativo ryo

-iré a ver qué le pasa igual me lo dice-dice preocupado kish

-no yo lo sé-dijo tora y kish lo volteo a ver y lo escucho-ella ya no cree en las personas que la quieren solo en mí y…-dijo tora pero fue interrumpido

-no te creo yo vine por ichigo la quiero de verdad la amo y no creo en eso, solo necesita a alguien que la ame de verdad y no me importa si ichigo me odia yo la amo y moriría de nuevo si es necesario-dijo furioso kish casi gritando

- y eso en verdad lo aprecio Kisshu-dijo una voz femenina que los hizo voltear y estaba recargada en la puerta y se separó y fue hacia Kisshu y tomo su rostro con una mano-y en el tiempo que estuviste fuera me dio tiempo para razonar lo que siento por ti y cuanto te extrañe Kisshu no sabes cuánto lo hice-dijo ichigo

-koneko-chan-dijo asombrado mirándola a los ojos al igual que ella

-ichigo hace cuanto que nos escuchabas-dijo tora enojado

-jejeje lo suficiente para saber que mabaka rompió conmigo-dio separándose de kish-y si prefieren escuchar la historia de mi parte entonces siéntense por favor bien por donde empiezo asi-dijo sentándose en la cama de ryo y pensativa

-Yo iba caminando a ver a aoyama y de repente en me abrazo por la espalda diciéndome que siempre estaremos juntos y como es un año mayor (N/a: SI aquí aoyama es mayor que ichigo cof viejo cof gomenasai ando mala de la tos XD)tuvimos una cita después de clases y una semana después me dijo que lo viera detrás de gimnasio yo fui un poco temprano por unos 10 minutos y lo vi besándose con una chica rubia se separaron y le dijo te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos ella le dijo y que pasa con tu novia y le contesto ella esa niña malcriada ñee no me importa es solo una infante yo Salí de mi escondite y le dije pues esta niña infante y malcriada se va te odio y Salí corriendo-dijo con una sonrisa

-oh lo siento por ti ichigo-dijo triste kish pero sabemos que está feliz en el fondo

-je deja de mentir sé que estas feliz Kisshu-dijo dándole una sonrisa pero verdadera

-oye eso no fue lo que me contestes ichigo-dijo enojado tora

-je sabría que lo golpearías pero sé que se preguntan por qué ahora estas más seria y no antes-dijo curiosa y todos asintieron-vale e porque ahora me rogar que volvamos y pues esto me empieza a dar mala espina –dijo pensativa –y miren-dijo enseñando sus muñecas-esto me lo hizo ayer ya que fue a mi casa a rogar de nuevo y me hizo esto piensa que si salgo con me harán algo ya que mis padres salieron pero no solo no quiero volver con el …-dijo pero fue interrumpida

-ichigo donde estas-dijo furioso Masaya desde el primer piso

-nya ya llego-dijo preocupada

-no te preocupes koneko-chan yo te protejo-dijo susurrando abrazando a ichigo

-gracias pero esto se acaba aquí y ahora-dijo enojada soltándose de kish y bajando las escaleras seguida por los demás pero cuando bajo lo primero que recibió fue un abrazo.

Fin del capi que les pareció bueno malo dejen su opinión

Kish: bueno ya sabemos su pasado ahora que

RMX: nya hay que pasara ¿qué haremos con aoyama lo matamos? O le perdonó la vida

Kish y RMX: LO MATAMOS

Masaya: tanto me odian

Kish y RMX: si, dejen su opinión


	2. Un Combate Una Derrota Aceptada

Un combate: una derrota aceptada

RMX: nya me alegra soy la koneko-chan de alguien y bueno hay que continuar tora me haces los honores

Kisshu: si pero antes le agradecemos eternamente a LoveKisshu1 por su opinión

Tora: si eso es verdad y a todos los que dejen su opinión les daremos galletas y un abrázote y besitos de parte de Kisshu y míos aunque todas aman a Kisshu TTTT_TTTT

RMX: no te preocupes tora yo soy fangirl tuya y de Kisshu pero más tuya por que eres mi creación ^. ^ Y eres esencial en la historia

Tora: pero los personajes principales son Kisshu y ichigo donde quedo yo (dice llorando)

Zakuro: bien ya cálmense inmaduros ahora yo diré el Disclaimer nomas no lo alarguen

Disclaimer: Rosalina MX no le pertenece TMM solo la historia y tora si ella es dueña de tora y otros personajes que invente

RMX: a la historia (haciendo el movimiento de los brazos)

Capitulo anterior:

-no te preocupes koneko-chan yo te protejo-dijo susurrando abrazando a ichigo

-gracias pero esto se acaba aquí y ahora-dijo enojada soltándose de kish y bajando las escaleras seguida por los demás pero cuando bajo lo primero que recibió fue un abrazo.

-ichigo no sabes cuánto me alegra verte mírate estas hermosa-dijo admirando a la chica-bueno nos… que hacen ellos aquí explícame ichigo- dio furioso señalando a los cyniclones tratando de agarrar a ichigo por sus muñecas

-nosotros los llamamos y tú que tratas de hacer tu y yo no volveremos a estar juntos entiende y mis padres no fueron secuestrados y solo salieron de la cuidad y déjame en paz de una buena vez-dijo furiosa alejándose de Masaya

-tú me estas rechazando-dijo triste Masaya-además tienes pruebas de que están fuera tus padres-dijo furioso

-si las tiene-salió tora- y te lo advierto si vuelves a hacerle algo a ichigo te mato-dijo furioso poniéndose en medio de ichigo y Masaya

-tora pero que dices ami…-dijo preocupado Masaya

-cállate no tienes derecho a estar con mi koneko-chan y si vuelves, no disfrutaras de las consecuencias-dijo kish poniéndose alado de ichigo

-ichigo no soportare más esto vámonos-dijo agarrando a ichigo por la muñeca y jalándolo

-no-dijo y aoyama volteo y recibió una cachetada de ichigo-no, déjame, esta malcriada ya no te soporta entiende, ya déjame en paz de una buena vez-dijo ichigo soltándose de aoyama con voz firme Masaya se convirtió en blue King

-ichigo si yo no te tengo pues nadie lo hará-dijo tratando de atacar a ichigo pero esta esquivo

-ichigo- dijo kish tratando de acercándose a ella pero tora lo detuvo y lo negó con la cabeza

-Masaya yo creí en ti pero ya no te odio y ahora si me vences en un combate volveremos y estaré contigo pero si yo gano me dejaras en paz vale-dijo ichigo seria

-ichigo no lo hagas sabes las reglas te volverás su prometida no lo hagas-dijo preocupado tora

-¿qué?-dijo alarmado kish

-no se preocupen estaré bien, y Masaya no me has dicho tu respuesta aceptas oh no-dijo seria

-vale acepto pero serás mía ichigo te lo advierto-dijo seguro el moreno

-nada de peleas en el café-dijo ryo serio

-vale será afuera-dijo ichigo saliendo

Afuera

Ichigo estaba en su forma mew y aoyama como blue King empezaron a pelear ichigo esquivaba con facilidad sus ataques pero aoyama no tanto en una de ellas le do un codazo en el estómago y alguien cayo y ese alguien fue aoyama

-nya ahora déjame en paz-dijo alejándose de Masaya

-vale te dejo ichigo acepto mi derrota-dijo triste aoyama

-hey-aoyama voltea-pero eso no quiere decir que no seremos amigos-dijo sonriente y el asintió y se iba a meter pero

-ya que estamos de combates ichigo-dijo tora y ichigo volteo-quiero el mío-dijo poniéndose en posición de combate-dijo y ichigo se fue acercando a él y tora se puso normal

-je-dijo y sonrió ichigo

-eh-dijo e ichigo le dio una patada giratoria agachada para que se cayera y se cayó tora al piso

-ja ya te gane ahora déjame-dijo le sonrió y volvió al café

-oye eso es trampa-dijo tora enojado y entrando

-quien lo dice-dijo burlona bajando ya cambiada(N/A: trabajo muy poco y cuando termino de pelear con aoyama termino su turno)

-ja lo digo yo por eso no vale-dijo también burlón

-ya deja de quejarte y vente, vámonos a casa-dijo burlona

-yo no me quejo-dijo haciendo pucheros

-infantil-dijo ichigo

-que-dijo enojado tora

-nada-dice saliendo o corriendo

-vuelve aquí-dijo para hacerle cosquillas

-no-dijo huyendo

-ja esos 2 no cambiaran verdad-dijo ryo_-pero al menos ya volvió a sonreír je-_pensó ryo sonriendo

En el trabajo con pudding(N/A: YA vieron el trabajo de ichigo vamos con pudding)

-a pudding le alegra estar con taru-taru na no da-dijo dando piruetas entregando la orden a un cliente

-no me llames asi-dijo enojado taruto

-ja, no te quejes ponte a trabajar-dijo serio Pai

Cash todos voltearon y vieron un montón de platos rotos y en el suelo lettuce

-lettuce ya es la 3 vez que te caes tienes planeado romper todos los platos-dijo seria mint

- gomenasai-dijo sonrojada

-mint onee-san tiene razón lettuce-san na no da-dijo alegre pudding-taru-taru ven un momento con pudding-dijo alegre pudding

-vale, pero deja de llamarme asi-dijo furioso taru- taru perdón taruto le rubia se lo llevo a la cocina

En la cocina

-bien que quieres pudding-chan-dijo taruto

-pudding quiere darle algo a taru-taru-dijo sacando un guardapelos –toma-dijo alegre –te lo quería dar en la batalla con deep blue pero me fue imposible-dijo alegre-y bien ¿te gusta?-pregunto curiosa y un poco sonrojada

-me encanta-dijo abrazando a pudding-pero también me gustan los caramelos-dijo burlón

-será mejor que volvamos a trabajar na no da-dijo alegre pudding y taruto asintió y volvieron a trabajar (N/A: eso fue lo único interesante con pudding y taruto XD)

En la casa Momomiya

Ichigo se puso su pijama y estaba en el balcón viendo las estrellas

-ah no puedo creerlo kish todavía me ama je al menos ahora yo también lo amo-dijo sonriendo y mirando las estrellas y paso una estrella fugaz-je deseo que kish este conmigo-dijo y abrió los ojos y empezó a meterse en su alcoba

-je koneko-chan tu deseo se hizo realidad-dijo kish y ichigo volteo

-nya Kisshu-dijo feliz y este entro-kish que haces aquí-dijo feliz y asombrada

-vine a verte -dijo parándose en el piso y acercándose a ella

-Kisshu-dijo sonrojada

-ichigo quiero decirte algo-dijo sosteniendo su rostro

-¿qué?-dijo sonrojada y confundida la peli-roja

-te amo-dijo y la beso pasando sus brazos por la cintura atrayéndola más hacia él y ella puso sus manos en su pecho correspondiendo a su beso

Kisshu pov

_No lo puedo creer al fin después de mucho tiempo al fin te das cuenta de cuanto te quiero y pues parece que tu igual koneko-chan pensó correspondiendo a su beso _

Fin del Kisshu pov.

-Kisshu-dijo ichigo separándose-gomenasai Kisshu-koi-dijo acurrucándose en su pecho

-je no importa koneko-hime-dijo abrazándola-gomenasai pero me tengo que ir-dijo soltándola y hiéndase por su balcón

-no- dijo agarrando su muñeca- no te vayas ¿quieres dormir aquí? conmigo-dijo suplicante y un poco sonrojada

-ichigo, yo –empezó a balbucear un poco sonrojado-por favor-dijo poniendo ojos de cachorro ichigo -vale pero a cambio seras mi novia ¿vale?-susurrando en su oído kish

-nya, es una ¿propuesta?-dijo curiosa

-si-dijo sonrojado

-entonces si yo quiero ser tu novia kish-dijo abalanzándose hacia el en un abrazo-pero ya es algo tarde y si se entera tora que estas aquí te matara y después a mí-dijo separándose un poco

-vale dormiremos-dijo cargando a ichigo como recién casados y metiéndose en la cama con ella a su lado con un brazo rodeando su cuello atrayéndola más hacia él y el otro a un lado de él y ella usando su pecho como almohada y abrazándolo apegándose junto a él y durmiendo juntos con su ser amado

Momentos antes en el café (N/A: cuando ichigo y tora se fueron)

-se hace tarde será mejor que me vaya-dijo hiéndase lettuce

-hey, no quieres que te acompañe-dijo serio Pai

-mmm, e-está bien-dijo sonrojada

-bien nos vamos-pregunto serio(N/A: nunca cambia de gestos XD)

-vale-dijo saliendo siendo perseguida por Pai en el camino se fueron platicando y al llegar a la casa de lettuce

-bien ya llegamos gracias por acompañarme Pai-san-dijo algo tímida

-je sigues igual mi sirena-dijo dándole un beso y se retiró con una media sonrisa en el rostro para su casa(N/A: si tiene una casa en la tierra con cosas domesticas)

-ya llegue- grito Pai cerrando la puerta

-vale y yo ya me voy-dijo saliendo Kisshu

-se puede saber a dónde vas-pregunto arqueando una ceja

-voy a salir a tomar aire fresco no me esperes temprano hermanito-dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

-aquí el menor eres tu-dijo serio

-sí, si me voy adiós-dijo cerrando la puerta

-inmaduro-murmuro hiéndase a su alcoba

Momentos antes en el café (N/A: cuando se fueron todos menos pudding y taruto solo que este la esperaba y ella solo limpiaba)

-listo vamos a cambiarnos-dijo subiendo las escaleras y después de 15 minutos salió con su uniforme escolar

-t-te puedo acompañar-pregunto sonrojado taruto

-si taru-taru acompañara a pudding na no da-dijo jalando a taru-taru a fuera

En el camino fueron contando lo que hicieron en esos 3 años

-bien aquí es, muchas gracias por acompañar a pudding taru-taru-dijo y beso su mejilla y se metió en su casa y taruto puso su mano en su mejilla que beso pudding y se sonrojo y se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro a su casa con los dos regalos que le dio pudding

RMX: a mí me gusto y ustedes que opinan den sus opiniones

Kisshu: yo pienso que debió terminar el anime asi ^.^

Ichigo: en cierto modo si pero no y no lo hará yo me quedo con aoyama-kun (empiezan a pelear con kish)

Tora: inmaduros ¬.¬

RMX: les agradecería eternamente si dejan su opinión

Tora: les daremos a Kisshu ya que solo fastidia aquí (dijo poniéndole cinta en la boca a Kisshu ya atado y metiéndolo en un costal) el que deje opinión pero solo por 24 horas y que vuelva golpeado

O castrado ^. ^

RMX: si (asiente feliz y reacciona) espera que noooooo tora mi Kisshu-koi noooooo (dice y empieza a perseguir a tora con Kisshu en el costal) tora vamos devuélvemelo vamos dámelo porfías

Tora: no me tienes a mi (dice huyendo)

RMX: vamos dámelo (dice sacando unas un rifle y disparándole a tora) dámelo tora me las pagaras

Zakuro: mientras lo inmaduros pelean yo me despediré nos vemos en el próximo capítulo cha chao dejen su opinión es gratis (se va)


	3. La escuela con hiroto y takeshi es mala

La escuela con hiroto y takeshi es mala, se acabaron las clases ¡Vamos a la playa!

RMX: bueno otro capi y ahora en las clases con tora, ichigo, Kisshu, pudding y taru-taru XD

Ichigo: si iniciemos ^. ^ _Ya que nunca quedare con aoyama tengo que aceptar mi destino TTT_TTT_

kisshu: sip pero antes le agradecmos eternamente a LoveKisshu1 y a Karlii por su reviews y LoveKisshu1 RMX espera ansiosa un nuevo capi de Te AMO simplemente te amo tomate tu tiempo y sin presiones

RMX:SIP y tu reviews me emociono tu fuistes una de las que me inspiraron a escribir y estba vomitando arcoiris(¿?)ok no pero estaba muy feliz ^.^

Tora: bueno ya agradecieron pero antes de inicier la historia no cre que se les olvida algo

RMX: algo (dice pensativa) ah ya se Kisshu (grita)

Kisshu: ¿qué quieres?(entra)

RMX: nada solo me gusta molestarte ^.^ es broma se me olvida algo y no sé qué es

Kisshu: será que ichigo me bese y se case conmigo y… (Interrumpido por 2 cocotazos de tora y ichigo)

Tora e ichigo: sigue soñando

RMX: ya que lo alargan, ah eso era que torpe (interrumpida)

Kisshu: Hasta ahorita

RMX: cállate, solo por eso aoyama el Disclaimer

Aoyama: con gusto Rosalina-chan

Disclaimer: RMX no es dueña de TMM solo de tora y otros personajes que ella invente

RMX: gracias desde ahora eres mi favorito y volverás con ichigo^.^

Kisshu: no, RMX te amo (dice suplicante y de rodillas)

RMX: false kishigo Sera

Kisshu: yeah (dijo asiendo la pose de ganador)

Ichigo: me da igual solo no lo alarguen

Tora: a la historia(haciendo el pasito)

En una mañana normal tora Kisshu taruto( N/A: en su forma humana solo vuelve sus oídos normales ¬.¬)ichigo y pudding iban caminando a clases y se toparon con aoyama y tora se fue charlando con él y dando una mirada asesina a kish ya que tenía su brazo rodeando la cintura de ichigo y ella no le molestaba las clases transcurrieron normal bueno no tanto ya que muchos murmuraban cosas de los chicos nuevos en el receso (N/A: tora ichigo y kish comparten clase solo aoyama no lo hace)

En el receso

Ichigo les presento a sus amigas a tora su hermano cuando la llaman alguien a ichigo

-Koneko-chan-DIJO acercándose a Ichigo

-a kish-dijo asombrada-llegaste justo a tiempo-dijo sonriendo y tomando del brazo a kish y el solo arqueo la ceja-miwua moe él es kish Ikitahashi mi novio-dijo sonriente

-¿qué?-dijeron al unisolo los tres lo único que hizo tora fue darle una mirada asesina a kish y miwua y moe se la llevaron

-wah, oigan calmadas-dijo ichigo saliendo de su agarre

-ichigo sí que tienes suerte con los chicos-dijo miwua

-si primero aoyama y ahora el oye dime el secreto-dijo burlona moe

-nya ya-dijo tratando de quitarse a moe y miwua pero fue en vano ya que la empezaron a bombardear de preguntas

Con tora y Kisshu

-nomas te lo advierto si le haces sufrir a ichigo tan solo una vez te voy a castrar (N/A: OMG lo va a c-c-castrar*se desmaya*)-dijo serio y enojado tora

-ja, no te apures primero muerto antes de hacerla sufrir-dijo también serio kish

-pero que poca originalidad tienen-dijo furioso tora-eso mismo dijo mabaka y hiroto y mira lo que les hizo a ella, ella los amaba de corazón y alma-dijo furioso-pero no lo permitiré contigo, veo que te ama más que mabaka o hiroto y eso llevara a un daño más grave, ella me conto que se enamoró de ti desde que te conoció pero como eran enemigos no te pudo amar más sin embargo tú también la amabas y no te creo yo, más te vale que seas bueno con ella-dijo casi como una amenaza

-no te preocupes lo seré-dijo saliendo del salón para dirigirse con ichigo pero una pregunta llamo su atención

- ¿Y tú que realmente aman - Pregunta moe

-pues, la verdad si-dijo un poco nerviosa por la pregunta y eso no hizo que kish sonriera

-lo siento-dijo kish tomando a ichigo por la cintura-pero me la voy a secuestrar por un buen rato-dijo alejándose de sus amigas con ichigo

-asi que te gusto ichigo-dijo burlón

-eh, que pregunta es esa claro si no, no hubiera aceptado ser tu novia-dijo confundida

-koneko-chan-dijo abrazando a ichigo y esta correspondió

-Kisshu-dijo ichigo separándose un poco-promete que siempre estaremos juntos –dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-ichigo lo prometo-dijo esto la beso muy tiernamente ella solo correspondió poniendo sus brazos en su pecho y kish en su cintura pero una voz los interrumpió

-vaya ichigo-chan porque me engañas-dijo burlón una voz-pero sabes yo como quiera te amo ichigo-chan-dijo acercándose a ichigo

-hiroto, no empieces tan temprano, okay-dijo con fastidio ichigo

-koneko-chan quien es el-dijo enojado acercando a ichigo con su brazo en su cintura

-bueno, tienes derecho a saber soy Hiroto Akira el novio de ichigo-dijo con fastidio acercando a ichigo a el

-más bien mi ex novio-dijo separándose de hiroto y volviendo con Kisshu

-te lo advierto ichigo está conmigo ahora y cualquiera que le haga algo no disfrutara de las consecuencias-dijo furioso kish

Ring (N/A: sonó el timbre y conocerán a una amiga en este capi y a mí ^. ^ Y a uno de los fastidiosos¬.¬)

Todos volvieron a clases y el profesor solo les anuncio que hoy era el último día de clases y los dejo salir temprano.

Las clases con pudding

Taruto pov.

_Pudding me mostro toda su escuela solo algo me incomodo la mirada de alguien detrás del asiento de pudding, un tal takeshi Akira pero me daba igual, los ejercicios eran muy simples lo termine demasiado rápido asi que tuve mucho tiempo para descansar mirando como los demás batallaban menos takeshi que me miraba con furia y no sé porque._

En el receso

-Taru-taru ven come con pudding-dijo muy animada jalándome del brazo

-no me llames asi y está bien comeré contigo-dije furioso de verdad odio ese apodo

-tú te alejas de ella ahora ¿va?- escuche decir furioso a alguien y volteo y veo a Takeshi

-mira no se quién eres y ya me odias, pues que te hice-dije con fastidio

-¿qué me hicistes? Seria ¿Qué no hicistes?-dijo con sarcasmo y odio

-takeshi-san ya dejar a pudding no aceptara ser su novia-dijo enojada y hablando en tercera persona como siempre

-no tu eres mía pudding, mía no de cualquier cabeza de chorlito que apenas conozcas-dijo enojado

-taru-taru no es cualquier cabeza de chorlito es mi amigo y no permitiré que insultes a mis amigos-espeto enojada sin hablar en tercera persona lo que se me hizo extraño pero en estos momentos no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso.

-mira, takeshi será mejor que me dejes en paz junto con pudding ¿va?-le dije furioso ya que me harto

-no, ella es mía ¿okey? Ahora el que debería dejarla eres tu-me espeto enojado y me empujo y como no soy de paciencia se lo devolví pero más duro

-oye que te pasa estas mal del cerebro o es que no tienes, porque no sabes que hicistes-dijo furioso

-si empuje a u tonto-dije alejándome de el con pudding

Fin del taruto POV.

POV Pudding.

_Taru-taru se enfrentó a takeshi Akira para quitármelo je, lo enfrento al chico más fuerte del salón solo que hay un pequeño problema takeshi-san es muy terco por suerte el resto del día fue normal._

Fin del pudding POV.

En la salida

-tengo una idea que les encantara a todos-dijo muy alegre tora

-¿cuál?-dijeron al unisolo (menos aoyama este vago se fue)

-es una sorpresa espérenme en el café voy a casa por 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11 si once-dijo pensativo

-¿11 que?-dijeron confundidos pero tora se fue

-bien lo mejor será ir al café y comentarles a los demás-dijo ichigo y los demás asintieron

En el café ya preparados esperando a tora pero trabajando

-llegue-dijo feliz a los que el equipo mew volteo y algunos clientes también y ichigo se le acercó

-nya bien que es la sorpresa-dijo curiosa a su hermanito

-bien conseguí una casa en la playa para estas vacaciones y quiero invitar al equipo mew claro para tomar unas vacaciones por una semana-dijo con una sonrisa

-nya tora eso me alegra hay que comentarles pero después del turno será mejor que te cambies sino ryo te matara por retraso-dijo burlona y alegre

Al final del trabajo

-bien les tengo una sorpresa-dijo emocionado tora

-bien y cual es-pregunto serio ryo

-primero desesteraste, y segundo conseguí una casa en una hermosa playa con un bosque hermoso y con muchos lujos por una semana-dijo alegre

-eso es genial-dijo serio Pai

-vale, yo voy, al cabo sería bueno tomar unas vacaciones-dijo zakuro

-onee-sama-dice idolatrando-digo, yo también voy-dijo mint alegre

-bien todos vamos espero que sea grande la casa-dice burlón ryo

-sí, de hecho es una mansión-dice alegre

-que bien, tora pero ¿como la pagaste?-dice curiosa ichigo

-es una larga historia que no sabrán-dice con la mirada perdida

-por mi bien pero solo digo una cosa-dice Kisshu y tora asintió-quiero mi habitación con mi koneko-chan-dice abrazando a ichigo

-sí, pero si intentas algo pervertido con mi onee-chan ya sabes el castigo-dice amenazante y solo Kisshu asintió

-tora no me digas que ya lo amenazaste de muerte o algo mas o ¿sí?-dice fastidiada y solo recibió una sonrisa nervio y ella suspiro

-pero tendrán que venir mañana para poder llevarlos a los 11 personas a ese lugar ya que empieza hoy y termina el miércoles de la siguiente semana (N/A: inicio la historia el lunes por lo tanto hoy es martes y son 8 días la semana y la despedida que es una gran fiesta en la mansión, jejeje ya quiero aparecer) bueno eso era todo y que dicen todos van a ir o que-dijo burlón tora

-hai-dijeron al unisolo todos

-bueno eso era todo y pues ¿ichigo lista para ir…?-interrumpido por un estruendo con un mini terremoto

-¿que fue eso?-pregunto mint pero siguió otro mini terremoto

-ja jajaja-sonaba una risa de alguien que llego al café-nos volvemos a ver ichigo-dijo entrando y se pudo ver alguien un poco más alto que ichigo traía unos pantalones largos entallados y una playera roja carmín con un signo que significaba victoria en negro era pálido traía una espada corta y claro tenia orejas cyniclonianas.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

RMX: lo siento pero me gusta el suspenso jejeje pero ¿Quién será ese tipo? ¿De dónde conoce a ichigo? ¿Quiénes conocerán en las vacaciones? ¿Cómo se llama el que conoce a ichigo?¿por qué tengo ganas de un Pai y estoy triste?TTTT_TTTT(llora a llanto)

Tora es porque ... (interrumpido)

Kisshu: será porque, ichigo no me ha besado (dice con una sonrisa)

Tora y ichigo: ya cállate baka (golpe con el codo)

RMX: ya dejen de pelear (dice enojada y tratando de no llorar)

Todos: porque, porque tenemos que dejar a Kisshu si te fastidia mas a ti (dicen fastidiados)

RMX: porque soy fangirl de Kisshu y tora y los amo, oh ya se por que estaba triste (se anima un poco)

Todos: ¿porque? (dicen curiosos)

RMX: por que no aparecí en el capitulo TTTT_TTTT (se a llorar al rincon)

Tora: bueno ya que lo alargan y pues dejen reviews son gratis y recibirán a kisshu en 24 horas porque aquí solo estorba

RMX: nooo mi Kisshu-sama nooo tora no lo hagas te lo suplico (dice llorando y de rodillas a tora)

Tora: es solo Kisshu y me tienes a mi (trata de consolarla)

RMX: nooo mi Kisshu-sama nooo tora no lo hagas te lo suplico (DICE VOLVIENDO A ROGAR)

Tora: maldita eres una maldita

Kisshu: oye no es su culpa tener buenos gustos (dice dentro del costal claro con la cabeza fuera) no te preocupes solo me ire por 24 horas y ya me tendre que ir con el que deje su opinión por cierto decimos opinión porque RMX no sabe como escribirlo en ingles y eso que es el primer lugar en su salón en la materia cha chao (dice despidiéndose)

Tora: cállate de una buena vez Kisshu y ¿Cómo TE QUITASTES LA CINTA DE LA BOCA?

Kisshu: secreto de un cyniclon

Todos: cha chao (se despiden moviendo una mano menos Kisshu)


	4. Preguntas, preguntas y mas preguntas

Preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas

RMX: NYA hora de la acción nya (dice emocionada)

Tora: Rosalina-chan porque te vestiste asi =.= (dice señalando su ropa)

RMX: asi ¿cómo? (pregunta con inocencia)

Tora: tu ropa de aventura (dice apagado)

Kisshu: cállense vamos con el Disclaimer RMX dilo

RMX: porque yo, además la que da las ordenes soy yo no tu Kisshu, y tenemos que agradecer a

LoveKisshu1: nya tus reviews me inspiran y me animan y me hacen vomitar arcoíris(¿?)ok no pero si estoy muy emocionada y feliz por tus reviews :3

Ángela: nya soy nueva tengo 11 años no me culpen no soy una experta pero mejorare con el tiempo (si sé que en mi perfil puse 16 pero ñee X3)

Deniiotakuforever1: nya te lo agradezco mucho por tu reviews me inspiran a seguirle

Todos: les agradecemos eternamente por sus reviews :3

Mint: Ejem(se aclara la garganta) bueno volviendo al tema, son unos inmaduros ahora yo lo diré el Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Rosalina MX no es dueña de TMM solo de los personajes que ella invente y de tora si ella lo invento

RMX: mint te quero gracias ahora a la historia(haciendo el movimiento de los brazos)

Capitulo anterior:

-bueno eso era todo y pues ¿ichigo lista para ir…?-interrumpido por un estruendo con un mini terremoto

-¿que fue eso?-pregunto mint pero siguió otro mini terremoto

-ja jajaja-sonaba una risa de alguien que llego al café-nos volvemos a ver ichigo-dijo entrando y se pudo ver alguien un poco más alto que ichigo traía unos pantalones largos entallados y una playera roja carmín con un signo que significaba victoria en negro era pálido traía una espada corta y claro tenia orejas cyniclonianas.

-¿Quién eres?-grito frustrado tora-muéstrate- exigió pero solo obtuvo una risa

-jajaja dejen me presento soy Taichi un placer pero he venido por esa chica llamada ichigo-dice señalando a ichigo

-si quieres a ichigo tendrás que pelear conmigo por ella-dijo Kisshu poniéndose enfrente de ichigo sacando sus sais

-asi que por lo que puedo ver ya estás aquí tora pero recuerda nuestro trato-dijo con voz seria Taichi

-tora ¿Qué trato?-dijo alarmada ichigo

-no tengo ni idea pero eso sí, no permitiré que te lleves a ichigo-dijo furioso tora

-ya veo no recuerdan ninguno de los dos en el castillo de los diamantes ni de lo que paso, pero no importa luego lo recordaran-dijo hiéndase-pero volveré y espero que estén preparados-con esto se teletransporto

-tora ¿sabes algo o de que rayos estaba hablando?-dijo asustada

-nop-dijo moviendo la cabeza lateralmente-pero tengo una duda-dijo pensativo

-y yo tengo 2-dijo seria ichigo

-¿de dónde lo conoces?-dijo preocupado

-¿Por qué se me hace tan familiar? Y ¿de dónde me conoce?-dijo enfadada

-3 dudas que debemos averiguar, pero mañana los quiero a la 9:30am aquí para irnos-dijo serio ryo y todos asintieron-y espero que lleguen temprano-dice mirando a ichigo y ella solo le lanza una mirada asesina

-tora ah todo esto donde queda la casa o la mansión-dice mint a tora

-algo retirado pero no muy lejos ya la vi la casa es preciosa-dice alegre

-nya al fin unas merecidas vacaciones-dice alegre

-ichigo onee-chan tienes razón pudding también quiere unas vacaciones na no da-dice saltando de un lado a otro

-bien si eso era todo pueden irse a preparar todo-dijo ryo

-vale hasta mañana-dice saliendo tora

-tora-kun espérame recuerda que tengo que limpiar…-dijo pero tora se fue-nya ni modo iré tarde me matara con sus abrazos de donde estabas me preocupe demasiado pero ñee tengo que limpiar-dijo y se fue a buscar unas escobas y no se dio cuenta de unos ojos que la veían

-jejeje ichi-chan y tora-chan van a salir de vacaciones los seguiré para ver que hacen hace mucho que no los veo-dijo y desapareció Taichi

Fin del capitulo

RMX: nya no me lo creo

Tora: que hiscites el capitulo muy corto o ¿que?

RMX: QUE NO APARECI EN EL CAPITULO TT_TT

Tora: (cae al suelo estilo anime)es en enserio eso es todo lo que te importa

RMX: cállate o si no terminaras como Kisshu (señala a Kisshu que esta con un aura pesada llorando y la muerte detrás de él)

Tora: O.O

Kisshu: TT_TT

Tora: Kisshu ¿porque rayos lloras? (dice agachándose junto a Kisshu)

Kisshu: ¿Por qué? ¡¿Porque?! Porque si RMX se siente mal yo lloro (dice parándose)

Tora: ¿Cómo es eso posible?(dice asombrado)

Kisshu: porque si esta triste no escribe y si no escribe no habrá kishigo TT_TT (vuelve al rincón)

Tora: (cae de nuevo estilo anime) baka (murmura)

RMX: no te preocupes Kisshu (dice sobándole la espalda y Kisshu voltea)mientras dejen reviews todo estará bien me animan mucho y me hacen inspirarme y vomitar arcoíris todo el día^.^

Tora: WT* qué demonios y como lo haces O.O

RMX: un escritor nunca revela sus secretos (haciendo los barcos como los pingüinos de Madagascar)

Tora: =_= porque nunca me dicen como hacen las cosa primero Kisshu y luego mi creadora quien sigue ichigo (se va murmurando más cosas)

Kisshu: y ya saben entre más reviews más pronto el siguiente capítulo y más kishigo pattuce y puddito.

Kisshu y RMX: cha chao


	5. ¿Quiénes son ellos? Y ¿Qué es HRS?

¿Quiénes son ellos? Y ¿Qué es HRS?

RMX: el día esperado al fin…*se oye la música aleluya, aleluya, aleluya*

Tora: cállate y di el Disclaimer (dice enojado)

RMX: y ahora porque te enojaste (pregunta curiosa)

Tora: te llevas quejando todo el día por que no apareces en el capítulo y luego vomitas arcoíris y no me dices tus secretos y quien rayos es Taichi de donde me conoce y a ichigo

RMX: lee la historia y lo sabrás ¬.¬

Tora: pues publica y apúrate en hacerlos capítulos… (INTERRUMPIDO por el golpe de ichigo y Kisshu)

Kisshu: cállate no la presionen oh si no se le quitaran las ganas de escribir

RMX: Kisshu-koi tu si me conoces, ves tora el me conoce bien más que tú y eso que yo no lo cree

Ichigo: y si la presionan no tendrá inspiración y sacara su lado sádico y la última vez casi castra a Kisshu

Tora: O.O ñee, RMX apura te a hacer los capítulos (tono mandón)

RMX: pero no puedo no tengo inspiración y si no tengo inspiración saldrá mi lado malo y matare a ichigo

Tora: O.O y es por eso que no la deben presionar

RMX: me pueden decir que la continúe pero no quejas por que me tarde demasiado ¿va?

Ryo: bien diré el Disclaimer

RMX: sip pero antes le agradecemos eternamente a:

LoveKisshu1: woao digo nya ¡arigato! Yo igual amo los pingüinos de Madagascar y no te preocupes te los doy nomas que vengan en una sola pieza y sin chupe… digo sin rasguños XD pero si te los doy nomas a Kisshu por una hora

Angelao An slm: nya gracias por la información (y la nueva palabra del diccionario no la conocía XD) si yo pienso lo mismo al diablo con ser perfecto pero mejorare (tal vez si me da la gana XD)

Deniiotakuforever1: nya arigato con animarme a seguir

Disclaimer: Rosalina MX no es dueña de TMM solo es dueña de tora si ella lo creo (nadie tiene idea como pero lo hizo)y de otros personajes que ella invente

RMX: valla eres bueno eres el oficial diciendo el Disclaimer

Taru-taru: (mirada asesina)

RMX: gomenasai

Taruto: a la historia (haciendo el movimiento de los brazos en "e" en cursiva)

Capitulo anterior:

-nya al fin unas merecidas vacaciones-dice alegre

-ichigo onee-chan tienes razón pudding también quiere unas vacaciones na no da-dice saltando de un lado a otro

-bien si eso era todo pueden irse a preparar todo-dijo ryo

-vale hasta mañana-dice saliendo tora

-tora-kun espérame recuerda que tengo que limpiar…-dijo pero tora se fue-nya ni modo iré tarde me matara con sus abrazos de donde estabas me preocupe demasiado pero ñee tengo que limpiar-dijo y se fue a buscar unas escobas y no se dio cuenta de unos ojos que la veían

-jejeje ichi-chan y tora-chan van a salir de vacaciones los seguiré para ver que hacen hace mucho que no los veo-dijo y desapareció Taichi

Al día siguiente

Ryo y keiichiro preparaban sus maletas junto con Kisshu taruto y Pai y llegaron tora y ichigo hablando

-vaya primera vez que llegas temprano ichigo-dijo burlón ryo

-cállate aruto-dijo con indiferencia cruzándose de brazos

-adivina quién soy-dijo Kisshu tapándole los ojos

-déjame adivinar tienes el pelo verde esmeralda y los ojos de color ámbar-dijo burlona ichigo

-si pero di mi nombre-dijo con el mismo tono que ichigo

-am… Kisshu-dijo con una sonrisa

-respuesta correcta-dijo besándole la mejilla abrazándola por la espalda quitando sus manos de sus ojos

-y que gane-dijo alegre correspondiendo a su abrazo

-una mansión en la playa y unas vacaciones con un chico sexy por una semana-dijo en la misma posición pero burlón

-vaya es el mejor premio que he recibido-dijo sonriendo

-por cierto te vez linda koneko-chan-dijo soltándola

-enserio-dijo volteándose a ver a Kisshu

-de verdad-dijo sonriendo ichigo llevaba un vestido de tirantes blanco y fresas en la cintura e la izquierda y en la parte inferior derecha (N/A: es como el de hanon de PPP pero en lugar de flores puse fresas pero es el de hanon)que le llegaba a hasta l rodilla Kisshu traía unos jeans unos tenis negros y una playera verde esmeralda de manga corta y sus oídos normales como taruto y Pai (N/A: taruto y Pai traen lo mismo solo que taruto rojo y Pai negro) y tora un pantalón y tenis negros y una playera roja con rayas blancas (N/A: todos los demás traían su ropa de siempre)

Empezaron a llegar los demás y traían ropa de fresca (N/A: es una expresión es decir buena que no hace que sudes en calor) pudding traía la ropa con la que conoció a ichigo y lettuce y mint también y zakuro traía un short corto de mezclilla y una blusa morada fuerte de tirantes y muchas maletas

-nya bueno nos vamos-dijo curiosa ichigo hacia tora

-hai todos al camper-dijo metiéndose con todos al camper y él tuvo que conducir en el asiento del copiloto iba keiichiro, mint hablaba con ryo, lettuce con Pai, taruto con pudding y Kisshu y ichigo hablaron en todo el camino tardaron 30 minuto y por fin llegaron a la mansión era preciosa es de dos pisos con un gran jardín con bellos árboles en el techo tenía un piscina de redonda de 30 metros de diámetro los chicos llevaban las maletas tora trato de abrir la puerta pero no pudo después de 2 intentos se abrió pero no le dio importancia entro unos cuantos pasos con los demás y todos dieron pequeños gritos de asombros, el interior era de color rojo las paredes con bellas pinturas una con 3 personas 2 chicas y un chico, con una escalera grande que daba al segundo piso, el piso de madera oscura y en el piso una alfombra roja con detalles dorados en el borde, la alfombra iba desde la puerta principal a las escaleras, había 2 puertas una doble puerta de color verde que daba a un gran comedor y otra también doble pero de color café que daba a una biblioteca, todos se fueron a seguir admirando la mansión menos tora y este fue recibido por una patada que lo tiro.

-¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres?-dijo una chica bajita bien desarrollada de pelo negro hasta la mitad de su espalda lacio un short corto con una blusa roja carmesí aperlada con los ojos cafés y estaba descalza y apuntando a tora con una espada larga de plata con una línea de oro en medio que se veía de los dos lados era la espada delgada el mango era de oro y tenía unos detalles azul marino oscuro

-tora-kun-dijo alarmada ichigo-suéltalo-volvió decir pero ahora enojada

-repetiré la pregunta ¿quiénes son y que quieren?-volvió a decir seria

-Sofía-chan que tienes porque tanto escándalo-dijo una chica un poco más alta como ichigo pero igual de desarrollada y aperlada como la otra, con los ojos cafés y esta tenía un short de mezclilla y una blusa verde de mangas cortas tenía el pelo largo hasta la cadera café oscuro atado por una cola alta de caballo claro dejando algunos mechones en la cara y lo tenía ondulado y estaba descalza y desde el segundo piso de la casa.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?-volvió a decir la chica más alta-¿Hayato puedes venir?-dijo gritando al ver la situación con tora amenazado por su amiga y todos los demás con cara de ¿Qué demonios?

-¿Qué pasa Rosalina-chan?-dijo un chico un poco más alto que las chicas de piel clara pelo verde lacio también dejando unos mechones en su cara, era delgado y parecía ser fuerte sus ojos color gris oscuro, traía un pantalón negro y una playera de tirantes morada, el salió de la puerta café.

-Sofía cuando no atacaras a la gente que llegue a la mansión-dijo Hayato acercándose a Sofía y quitándola de encima de tora

-oigan como que su casa yo la compre por una semana-dijo enojado tora parándose

-eso dímelo a mí-dijo la otra chica dirigiéndose a Tora bajando las escaleras-yo compre la mansión espera –dice mirando a Hayato y este sonrió nerviosa y ella suspiro-oye creo que esto es un grave error-dice sonriéndole-me llamo Rosalina… un momento tu eres Kisshu Ikisatashi-dice alarmada señalando a Kisshu y el asintió y ella solo jalo a Sofía y Hayato hacia arriba de las escaleras y haciendo bolita murmurando algo

Rosalina POV.

_Llego un tal tora y Sofía lo ataco que compro la casa y le dije que era un error y vi a… mi padre un momento viajamos un mes antes esto es culpa del fastidioso del maldito Hayato y me lleve a Sofía-chan y a el torpe para arriba para que los demás no escucharan nuestra conversación._

-Hayato le vendiste algo que no era tuya a tu tío, sabes los problemas que nos estas dando eres un tardo y de primera-dije enojada al tarado

-oye compre un videojuego con el dinero-dijo inocentemente

-te voy a…-le dije enojada y el huyo con Pai y se puso detrás de él y el solo arqueo una ceja –suéltenme esta vez sí lo mato vuelve acá cobarde-le dije aún más enojada pero Sofía me detenía

-bien dejando eso de lado inventemos un apellido para que no sospechen-dijo Sofía-ven Hayato-san ya paso el peligro ya no te quiere matar-dijo con la gotita anime y yo solo lo mire con mirada asesina y el tarado vino

-bien invitemos un apellido y rápido ya se Akira-dije sonriendo y todos asintieron

-bien Akira será volvamos será mejor que se queden ya que-dije y fui con tora

-bien déjenme nos presentó soy Rosalina Akira tengo 16 y ella es Sofía tiene 14-dije señalando a ella y solo saludo-y él es Hayato mi primo tiene 17 y es un irresponsable -dije y el solo saludo-y por lo que veo Hayato que es el mayor te vendió la casa pero yo la compre pero pueden quedarse aquí –les dije alegre

Fin del Rosalina POV.

-bueno bienvenidos al HRS-dijo alegre Hayato

-¿Que es HRS?-preguntaron al unisolo

-HRS son las iniciales de nuestros nombres-dijo Hayato con el tono de que yo lo sé todo

Mini terremoto

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!-dijo Sofía

-nya es Taichi de nuevo-dijo ichigo seguido por otro estruendo

-jajaja vaya, vaya es una reunión están todos aquí-dijo alegre Taichi

-tu-dijo con rabia Rosalina-tu qué haces aquí largo-dijo furiosa

-vaya, vaya que genio no te alegra volver a vernos oh si Rosalina-chan-dijo tomando por la barbilla de Rosalina

-cállate y tú no me toques ya me causaste suficientes problemas –dijo quitando la mano de su barbilla

-sabes eres muy bonita Rosalina-chan-dijo acercándose a ella y ella salió a fuera y fue perseguida por todos los demás

Afuera de la mansión

-No te permitiremos que hagas más daños-dijo Sofía a Taichi

-ja, no te preocupes nada más necesito a ichigo y Rosalina ya no necesito a tora-dijo señalando a ellas

-nya si crees que iremos contigo estas muy equivocado- espeto con rabia ichigo

-lárgate oh, si no te mataremos de una buena vez-dijo Rosalina furiosa

-pues tendrán que enfrentarme-dijo y ataco a Rosalina pero esquivo y le dio un codazo-chicos vamos transformémonos-dijo Rosalina y asintieron los tres

Mew Rosalina metamorphosis

Mew Sofía metamorphosis

Dijeron al unisolo y se empezaron a transformar destellando una luz brillante cuando terminaron se veían asi:

Rosalina tenía el pelo rosa pastel, le brotaron unas orejas de cyniclon era más pálida tenía los ojos de color dorado (N/A: de quien serán esos ojos*se pregunta con sarcasmos y mano en la barbilla*)y cola de gato negra, un pantalón de mezclilla con un gato negro como un peluche que se mantenía en su cinturón y una blusa rosa de mangas corta, una botas negras con 2 botones hacia fuera en cada una y unos guantes negros sin dedos y tenía unas katanas en su espalda y un arco de oro con detalles de color negro tenía un como que funda con un cuchillo en su pierna derecha y un collar con un mini bote rectangular donde guardaba agua o eso aparenta.

Sofía tenía el pelo igual su tono de piel no cambio solo tenía un short azul marino corto y algo bombacho (N/A: el short de taru-taru) la blusa con esas cosas (N/A: no sé cómo se llaman*gotita estilo anime*) amarillas en los brazos ella tenía la misma espada con la que quiso atacar a tora tenia las orejas de pudding y tenía las clásicas vendas de un cyniclon en las piernas antes del tobillo y las manos antes de las muñecas pero eran de color blanco.

-nya si crees que te dejaremos vivir este muy equivocado-dijo furiosa Rosalina cuando concluyo su transformación

-si te arrepentirás-dijo poniéndose en guardia apuntándolo con su espada Sofía –un momento no vas a pelear-dijo señalando a Hayato que estaban observando con los demás

-vale, vale nomás no te enojes-dijo burlón Hayato a lo que Rosalina y Sofía le dieron una mirada asesina

Kisshu POV.

_Okey no entiendo nada primero atacan a tora luego resulta que me conocen luego conocemos a Rosalina una chica bonita no lo niego pero parecida a mi koneko-chan pero nadie puede cambiar o sustituir a ichigo, también a Sofía una chica un poco menos atractiva que parece es prima de Rosalina y por ultimo Hayato el primo igual de Rosalina, después vino Taichi a fastidiar y ahora resulta que se transforman y yo solo tengo una duda ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?_

Fin del Kisshu POV.

Hayato de repente empezó a deslumbra una luz cegadora y empezó su transformación:

Hayato tenía el mismo aspecto solo que tenía unas orejas de cyniclon y tenía unas furgonetas playera de tirantes pantalón y como que la capa de blue King pero abierta y era de color negro tenía un arco como el de Rosalina pero con los colores al revez y una espada gruesa(N/A: de ancho)con el mango de oro y con una esfera unos 2 centimetros antes del unicio de la espada.

-ya nos causastes suficientes problemas ahora pagaras por ellos-dijo sacando su espada hayato

-muy bien ahora ¿Qué demonios pasa aqui?-dijo confundida ichigo

-es una larga historia y no es el momento ni el lugar-dijo con seriedad Rosalina-pero luego la contaremos ahora mi objectivo es Taichi-dijo poniendose en posición de pelea

-tokyo mew mew ya saben que hacer-dijo mandon ryo y ellas aintieron

Mew mew mint metamorphosis

Mew mew lettuce metamorphosis

Mew mew pudding metamorphosis

Mew mew zakuro metarmophosis

Mew mew strawberry metamorphosis

Dijeron al unisolo y se transformaron en su forma mew y los cyniclones invocaron sus armas

-Sofía pon a salvo a los demas yo me encargo de Taichi-dijo seria Rosalina con cierto odio en su voz

-ja, si crees que te dejare divertirte sin mi estas muy equivocada-dijo burlón Hayato

-nya basta ya vamos a pelear todos-dijo frustada ichigo con su campana rosada

-no se preocupen no los excluyo solo a aquellos tres-dijo y señalo a keiichiro, ryo y a tora –ellos no puede pelear asi que solo estorban-dio seria Rosalina

-oye-dijo enojado y ofendido tora

-ella tiene razon será mejor que se pongan a salvo-dijo zakuro fria

Keiichiro y ryo se metieron a la mansión tora se quedo afuera

-oigan yo tengo una duda como me transformo-dijo alarmado

-solo piensa las palabras que dicen y ya no hay necesidad de decirlas-dijo serio Hayato

-vale, vale-dijo tora y penso las palabras y empezo su transformacion

A Tora le brotaron unas orejas de leopardo con una cola igual y tenia esas cosas en los brazos solo que el la tenia en el brazo derecho y como que unas botas pequeñas que llegaban unas 2 pulgadas despues del tobillo de color negro y una playera de mangas cortas de color y un pantalon negro y con un cuchillo afilado.

-bien ahora ¿Cómo rayos ataco?-dijo frustado

-nya te destruire de un vez por todas –dijo Rosalina y tomo sus katanas las puso en "x"enfrente de su pecho y empezo a elevarlas ariba de su cabeza manteniendola en "x" y dijo-viento infernal-dijo y separo las katanas dejando en medio a Taichi pero este esquivo y embistio a Rosalina-kyaa-dijo por la embestida y se estrello contra un arbol

-Rosalina-chan-dijo alarmado Hayato-tu maldito como te atreves ahora si me las pagaras-dijo con furia y empezo a disparale flechas pero facilmente las esquibava

Robbon mint eco

Ribbon lettuce rush

Ribbon purin pudding infierno

Ribbon zakuro spear

Dijeron al unisolo pero ninguno les afectaba

Fuu_-_Rai_-_Sen

Ho-Rai-Den

Dijeron al unisolo y Kisshu creo una bola de energía y al fin le pudieron dar un golpe a Taichi

-ichigo es tu turno-dijo mint pero Taichi se teletransporto junto a ichigo

-es tu fin-dijo y saco una daga e iba a atacarla

-nooo- dijo Rosalina y se interpuso y ella fue la que recibió el golpe pecho con la daga

-Rosalina-chan-dijo asombrado Hayato

-Rosali-nee-dijo alarmada Sofía

Rosalina reprimio un gemido cuando Taichi saco la daga y se elevo muy alto en el aire con ella en sus brazos

-Rosalina-chan-dijo alarmado Hayato-sueltala maldito-dijo apuntandole pero Taichi no le escucho

-torpe te dejastes llevar por tus sentimientos de humano idiota ahora sufre-dijo y solto su cuerpo y ella callo en picada de cabeza

-Rosalina-chan-dijo Hayato y por instinto dio un paso al frente y con una mano enfrente de el y ella cayoal suela el la recogio y dijo-será mejor que la curemos-djo y entro dejando perseguido por Sofía.

-¿señorita pudding?-dijo una voz y hicieron que pudding volteara y alli parado estaba

-y-yuebing-dijo alarmada pudding

Fin del capi

RMX: nya al fin apareci en el capi ^.^ Y SI lo se esta exageradamente largo pero tomenlo por compensacion de los capis cortos :3

Tora: bonito gesto pero que mururabas con tus amigos¬.¬

RMX: nada

Kisshu: ya saben dejen reviews en especial Lovekisshu1 no se como lo haces pero animas mucho a Rosalina MX y hace que vomite arcoiris todo el día ^.^

RMX:hai(dice asintiendo)n/n

Ichigo: o como yo que ahora tengo un gran deseo de pescado y rasguñar madera y tengo grandes reflejos (desaparece)

Tora: O.O

RMX: tora que te pasa

Tora: como lo hicistes ichigo

Ichigo: una mew nunca revela sus secretos (moviendo los brasos como los piguinos de madagascar)

Tora:¬.¬ la traen contra mi verdad

Todos: si y ya callate

Tora: (se va a llorar al rincon con un aura pesada y con la muerte y su guadaña detrás de el)TT_TT

Todos: O.O

Tora:TT_TT

Todos: dejen reviews recuerden son gratis y recbiran a Hayato por que a RMX solo le estorba(menos tora)

Hayato: si, esperen ¿que?(pregunta alarmado)

Todos: nos vemos en el proximo capitulo chaito (todos menos tora que sigue llorando).


	6. Pasado o ¿Futuro?

Pasado o futuro

RMX:nya primero gomenasai por tardearme una semana o mas (creo) segundo este capi solo se trata de mi y mis amigos si alguien no le entiende de por que algunas cositas pasan y de donde consco a Taichi.

Hayato: ya que lo vas a alargar.

RMX: SI di el Disclaimer ^.^

Sofía: sip pero antes le agradecemos a

Angela:jeje nya aquí lo sabras todito y si tienen duda diganme yo tratare de ayudarles a clararlo

Deniiotakuforever1:etto nya arigatou la verdad no pense que fuera tan interesante mi historia pero bueno

Andrea: arigatou nya de verdad gracias por siguiendo animandome para continuarle no me esperaba que les gustara tanto mi historia encerio y si les doy a Hayato y a tora a lovekisshu1 solo Kisshu ¿vale?

Todos: les agradecemos eternamente por sus reviews

Disclaimer: RMX no es dueña de TMM solo de tora y de nosotros si ella nos creo nomas nosotros aceptamos ^.^(dijo algre hayato)

Rosalina: y me falto mi onee-sama TT_TT LoveKisshu1 A DONDE TE FUISTE

Sofía: a la historia (dice asiendo el pasito)

Rosalina POV.

_Era un día normal me dirigia a mi casa con mis 2 primos el mayor Hayato 17 años tiene el pelo verde un poco largo lacio todos dejamos algunos mechones en la cara el es delgado furte con los ojos de color grisel es de piel clara y traia el uniforme de la escuela que es donde estudiaba mi madre cuando conocio a mi padre jejeje,y tambien iba con mi prima Sofía de 14 años ella es aperlada, ella tienen el pelo negro lacio que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda con sus ojos cafés un poco oscuros es delgada y esta bien desrrollada y por ultimo yo, Rosalina ikisatashi tengo 16 años tengo el pelo color café oscuro largo que me llega a la cadera ondulado, soy de piel crema,tengo los ojos color chocolate soy delgada soy la que mas esta desarrollada y por alguna extraña razon huele mi cabello a chocolate y mi boca sabe a fresas(N/A: OMG que raro*dice sarcasticamente*)_

-ya llegue ottou-san oca-san-dije algre mientras dejaba mi mochila y salio mi madre de la cocina y saludo a todos, ah por cierto vivo en la misma casa donde se crio mi madre solo que esta la agradaron y bien le pusieron un salon de artes marciales y nuestros cuartos mi madre siempre me habla de como se comprometieron mi padre y ella fue en una fiesta en una mansión en la playa la fiesta era de gala mi madre utilizaba un vestido rojo de tirantes que dejaba ver su espalda largo con una avertura dejando ver su pierna con unos zapatos con tacon rojos mi padre traia un esmoquin negro con una corbata verde esmeralda como su pelo ji, con solo imarginarmelo se me hace muy romantico aunque me dicen que es muy cursi yo sigo diciendo que fue muy hermoso y quisiera presenciarlo y para colmo mi tio taru-taru le pidio que fuera mi tia pudding su prometida y tenia un prometido pero taru-taru lo derroto y se quedo con pudding y por su parte mi otro tio, Pai le propuso a mi tia lettuce que se comprometiera con el ella no dijo nada solo lo beso y se me hace demasiado lindo esos momento y deseo vivirlos pero es imposible.

-Rosalina-chan vamos transformate para poder entrenar-me dijo mi padre ji, se me olvido mencionar me transformo como mi madre osea con las mismas palbras pero no tengo un traje de un solo color y unas armas chafas son utiles pero chafas.

-je, vale-le dije sonriente

Mew mew Rosalina metamorphosis

Dije y mi transformacion empezo mi pelo cambio se volvio rosa lo tenia en una coleta de caballo larga que me llegaba a la cadera amarrado por una dona verde, mis ojos se volveron dorados me brotaron orejitas de cyniclon y una cola larga y esponjosa de gato negra, traia una blusa rosa como mi pelo, un collar con un pequeño bote rectangular con mew aqua,con un pantalon de mezclilla acampanado en mi cinturon un pequeño gato negro de peluche en el que guardo mi arco y muchas cosas mas (N/A: no pregunten cuantas *dice sonriendo con una gotita estilo anime*) tenia unas katans en la espalda con un estuche donde guardo mis flechas en mi pierna izquierda cuchillo(N/A: como esa cosa que tiene en el brazo que no se como se llama pero en su pierna nomas denle RE4 y le aparece la imagen: . /wiki/Leon_S._Kennedy) tambien unas botas negras que oculto en mi pantalon con dos botones uno rosa y el otro verde el verde es para activar unas ruedas y el rosa para activar el tacon de acero un arma que yo hice es muy afilada y lo utilizo como patines de hielo.

-bien vamos a entrenar-dije alegre flotando con las piernas cruzadas

En el cuarto de entrenamiento

_Era un cuarto sencillo en piso de cedro y la pared beish pero con las tipicas puertas de japon de papel blanco que se deslisan Sofía y Hayato entrenan juntos y yo sola con un saco de arena y lo rompi nuevamente ya que mi fuerza es una gran cantidad despues pele con Hayato y Sofía y les gane nuevamente y despues me fui a hacer la tarea despues di la noche y bajamos los tres a cenar ya que se quedaron para hacer una pijamada . _

Nos fuimos a cambiar pero a media noche bueno es muy largo asi que lo resumire un sujeto llamado Taichi aparecio y me llevo al pasado en la fiesta donde mis padre se comprometieron pero Taichi lo impedio y se llevo a ichigo y yo desapareci luego de una hora,luego al parecer Hayato nos hizo viajar quien sabe cuanto pero conseguí una mansión y muchas cosas domesticas 3 semanas despues yo estaba jugando en mi PS3 RE5 (N/A: Disclaimer RE no me perteneze solo me gusta el videojuego le pertenese a shiji mikami) y Hayato estaba con kouta derrepente oigo un

-Tora-kun-de alguien que es mujer alarmaday un-sueltalo-seguido salgo a ver que pasa y le digo a mi prima

-sofia-chan que tienes por que tanto escandalo-dije y me quede en estado de shock unos segundos viendo como sofia apuntaba con su espada a un tal tora despues me trato de presentar veo a mi padre y pues aparece Taichi y me deja herida y aparece alguien con su hijo y alguien lo tiene que enfrentar si quiere qudarse con alguien ja,lo mas normal de mi vida bueno que mas da esa es mi vida por ahora.

Fin Del Capitulo

RMX: nya no se que me pasa que hago los capis mas cortos sin siquiera darme cuenta _ por cierto que les parecio dejen reviews ^.^

Sofía: en pocas palabras eramos normales derrepente un sujeto raro

En otra parte en algun lugar de el universo (¿?)

Taichi:(estornuda)

Sofía: nos lleva a la fiesta en que todo sucedió pero paso algo que no devia pasar y tu desaparecistes despues por una babosada que hizo el torpe.

En un cuarto de la mansión

Hayato:(estornudo) es mi imaginacion o alguien habla de mi (pregunta curioso a Kisshu jugando videojuegos)

Kisshu: es tu imaginacion a nadie le importas (dice jugando videojuegos)

Hayato: es verdad (dice y a los pocos segundos) ¡oye!(dice ofendido)

Con Sofía y Rosalina

Sofía: viajamos un mes antes y tu aparecistes y el torpe le vendio la casa a su tio.

Rosalina: en pocas palabras si (dice pensativa y alegre)

Todos: bueno no importa que opinan buena mala dejen su opinion por que no somos adivinos

Rosalina: y recibiran a Kisshu tora o Hayato por que ami solo me estorban n/n(dice alegre)

Los tres: sip (dicen asintiendo y luego reaccionan) espera ¿¡que!?(dicen alarmados)

Rosalina: dejen reviews y que puedo hacer en julio (osea de festejo)cha chao


End file.
